


People That Care

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses when everyone cared what he thought, and Draco hasn't been cared for since the end of the war. (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People That Care

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one afternoon and had this floating around in my head. I didn't have a beta to read it, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me, I'd love to fix them.

*~*~*

Draco stared at him, the tall, strong man who had changed so much in three years. His hair now shoulder length and falling across his eyes, effectively hiding them from view. His shoulders were broader, but he had stayed slim. Even through the thick fabric of the regulation Auror robes he wore, Draco could see the strength of his muscles. He kept staring as he darted around and won the duel quickly, still using the Disarming Charm to finish his opponent.

“There. Does that prove that I can duel?” Potter growled, kicking the dropped wand back to the defeated.

“It also proves you’re stupid.” The young woman laughed. “No one would kick the enemy’s wand back.”

“You’re not my enemy.” Potter said, straightening his robes and keeping his head down. “So why should I keep your wand from you?” the dark haired man then left the room, leaving the short blonde stunned.

“Potter.” Draco called after him. He stopped to wait for his old nemesis. “How did you learn to duel like that?”

“Happens when you have a group of people trying to kill you for sixteen years.” Potter mumbled, looking away and beginning to walk again. Draco met his pace and walked with him down the hall.

“Do you want to get away?” Draco asked at the end of the hall. Potter sighed near inaudibly and nodded. Draco held out his hand for Potter to take and waited, his grey eyes trained on the hidden green ones. The rough hand gripped the elegant one and Draco apparated out of the ministry to the hidden Malfoy vineyard in France.

Potter’s head raised and his hand went up to brush his hair away from his face.

“No body’s here.” He said. He quickly turned to Draco. “We-we’re alone.”

“Of course. Why would anyone else be here?” Draco said, walking down the lane to the big house the sat in the middle of the fields of grapevines. Potter followed close behind him, continuing to look around and keeping tense. Draco stopped suddenly and turned on his heel. “No one is here, Potter. No one.”

“I’ve been told that by a lot of people and don’t believe it anymore.” Potter said, he expression darkening.

“Well, believe me. People just see a Death Eater when they see me.” Draco turned back around and continued to the door, opening it and waiting for Potter to come to his senses and join him.

‘Maybe someone does care about what I want.’ Harry thought, hurrying up to the door.

*~*~*

Two hours later Draco sat at his desk and had his head down on his arms. Potter had gone into the kitchen and made dinner, bringing him some that was sitting uneaten in front of him. Draco looked up for a moment, his hair hanging in his face. He saw Potter standing in the doorway, staring at him.

“What, Potter?” he growled.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Potter said. Draco looked at the plate in front of him and shook his head. He buried his face again and listened as Potter walked up to him and around the desk. There was a creak and the footsteps stopped. “You should eat.”

Draco sighed. “I don’t want to eat Potter, there isn’t a point to eating.” He turned his head and saw that Potter was sitting next to him on his desk. There was a small scrape and Draco turned his eyes upward to see Potter leaning across the desk to retrieve the plate of food. He sat up, his mouth opening to ask him what he was doing and Potter met his eyes.

“I’ve decided that I’m not going to move until you eat.” He said, holding out the plate of food.

“You can’t sit there forever.”

“You can’t not eat forever either.”

Draco grumbled, and took the plate form Potter’s hands. He was uncomfortable under the gaze of the other man as he quickly ate. Potter smiled at him when his plate was clean and took the dish with him when he left, not looking back to see Draco put his head down and moving over to the spot of warmth he had left behind.

*~*~*

After nearly three weeks of hiding at Malfoy Vineyards, getting Draco to eat was becoming a daily struggle for Harry as everyday he would eat little at breakfast and skip lunch. The thin blond always his in his office in the evenings after spending the day with his guest, touring the expanse of fields or chasing after a snitch on brooms. Harry kept coming in smelling of food as Draco was trying to sit and ignore his hunger with a plate of food. He would sit on Draco’s desk, usually taking care to sit on some file that Draco was pretending to work from so that he’d eat sooner.

“Potter, why do you keep insisting that I eat?” Draco asked him, trying to get out of eating.

“Because you need to eat.” Harry told him, crossing his arms and settling himself on the desk.

“I don’t want to eat.”

“Not my problem.”

“But not eating?”

“Is my problem.”

Draco stared at Harry trying to see past his over-hanging hair, but couldn’t see past the thick curtain. The only glimpse that he had seen of Potter’s upper face was when they were flying and he was speeding towards the snitch.

“Why is it your problem?” Draco sighed, sitting back in his chair.

“Because I choose to make it my problem.” Harry still sat on the desk, today able to sit in the middle of it with his legs crossed. Draco stayed silent for a moment, his eyes flicking about the other man’s body to see he had managed to find the reddest shirt that was in the house and an old, beaten pair of jeans. He turned away, spinning his chair around with his feet to face the floor to ceiling window that served as the back wall of his office. A soft thump told him that Harry had gotten off the desk, and he turned around quickly to grab Harry by the front of his shirt and push him up against the wall.

“Why does anything I do or not do suddenly concern you?” Draco growled, his face inches away from Potter’s.

“Because you’re too thin and weak.” Harry said, his hands coming up and gripping Draco’s frail wrists. His hair was partially out of his face, revealing one of his brilliantly green eyes. Draco pulled one of his hands free and pushed back the rest of the hair, leaving his hand tangled in it to pin it back.

“How can you tell if I’m too thin?”

“I can see it, Draco. You’re killing yourself.” Harry’s free hand moved to Draco’s shoulder, gently pressing against it and feeling the bone under the skin. He looked into the silver eyes before him and watched as they became clouded. “Draco?” Harry moved his hand to Draco’s neck as he closed his eyes and turned his face away. “What is it?”

“You c-care.” Draco choked out, looking up at Harry, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Harry let go of his other wrist to cup his cheek, bringing up the pale face.

“I do care.” Harry whispered to him. Draco placed his forehead against Harry’s and cried.

“No-no ones cared in three y-years.” Draco whispered again, his eyes closed as he pulled himself closer to Harry.

“Well, I do.” Harry whispered before he leaned the last little bit forward to meet Draco’s lips.

*~*~*


End file.
